Retrokausalitätstorus Interview B
Interviewter: Subjekt ███████ Interviewer A: Dr. ██████ Interviewer B: Assistenzforscher ██████ Überwachend via Kamera: Dr. ██████, Dr. der Psychologie, Dr. ████████, Dr. der Neurologie Vorwort: :Während dem dritten Durchlauf wurde das Subjekt gemäß standardisiertem Operationsprotokoll befragt. Es wurde ohne Kenntnis einem Lügendetektortest unterzogen. Anmerkung: Subjekt emotional labil und in gewisser Weise paranoid. ---- Subjekt: Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie sich noch an die Einzelheiten unserer früheren Gespräche erinnern. Interviewer A: Wieso das? Subjekt: Der wievielte Durchlauf ist dies? Interviewer A: Der dritte. Wieso? Subjekt: Der dritte? Interviewer A: Der wievielte ist es denn für Sie? Subjekt: Es ist der 19. Test. Interviewer A: Das ist unmöglich. Subjekt: Ersparen Sie mir das. Interviewer A: Unbedingt. Subjekt: Sie haben also SCP-████ und SCP-████ sichergestellt? Interviewer A: Darüber kann ich nicht reden. Subjekt: Dann können Sie vielleicht darüber mit mir reden. Ich weiß, dass Sie mir nicht glauben, aber das letzte Mal, als wir all das durchgegangen sind, haben wir etwas Seltsames herausgefunden, das mit diesem… Kesmer-Effekt zusammenhängt? :(Beide Interviewer beraten sich untereinander) Interviewer A: (zu Interviewer B) nein, fahren Sie fort. Interviewer B: Meinen Sie den Casimir-Effekt? Subjekt: Ja, das ist es. Und das Artefakt beeinflusst es. Interviewer B: Wie können Sie das wissen? Subjekt: Weil ich zugehört habe, als Sie darüber geredet haben. Interviewer B: Wann war das? Subjekt: Daran erinnern Sie sich wohl nicht. Das war nach dem 17. Test. Ich möchte, dass Sie das verstehen. Sie denken noch immer, dass dieses Ding meine Erinnerungen beeinflusst. Wenn das wirklich der Fall wäre, woher stammen dann meine Erinnerungen an SCP-████ und SCP-████? Wenn Sie noch einmal über den Effekt nachdenken, über den ich gerade rede, wie erklären Sie sich das dann? Interviewer A: Wenn Sie… Subjekt: Wie erklären Sie sich das? Wollen Sie eine Theorie entwickeln, die all das vereinbart? Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich bin verrückt… oder ich bin es nicht. Interviewer A: Wir prüfen immer noch… Subjekt: Wenn ich Sie überzeugt habe reden wir weiter, bis dahin bin ich fertig mit Ihnen. Bringen Sie mich auf mein Zimmer zurück und schließen mich dort ein. Oder lassen Sie mich endlich gehen. ---- :(Interview wird unterbrochen) ::Es wurden verschiedene Experimente mit Klasse-D Personal durchgeführt, die terminiert wurden, unmittelbar nachdem das Artefakt aktiviert wurde. So konnten einige Aussagen des Subjektes wenigstens untermauert werden. ::Anmerkung: Kurz darauf entschloss sich Assistenzforscher ██████ (der bisher in diesem Verhör assistiert hatte) eigenmächtig dazu, ein Test am Artefakt durchzuführen, wobei er selbst das Testsubjekt darstellte. ::Es konnte keine Person lokalisiert werden, die hinterher mit ihm gesprochen hatte, ebenfalls steht fest, dass er während einer zweistündigen Recherche in der Foundation Datenbank versucht hat, seine Mutter über sein Handy zu erreichen. ::Er versuchte wiederholt eine Kontaktaufnahme um ihr schließlich Sprachnachrichten zu hinterlassen. ::Kurz darauf beging Assistenzforscher ██████ Suizid. :(Das Interview wird nach 50 Stunden fortgesetzt) ---- Subjekt: Wo ist ihr Assistent? Interviewer: Versetzt. Subjekt: Und? Interviewer: Und was? Subjekt: Sie sehen nicht so aus, als hätten Sie sonderlich viel geschlafen. Interviewer: Glauben Sie mir jetzt? Subjekt: Lustig, dass ich Sie immer wieder daran erinnern muss. Interviewer: Glauben Sie mir jetzt? Subjekt: Es sind nun zwölf Wochen her, dass ich das Artefakt berührt habe Tatsächlich war es bloß eine Woche und die Dinge haben sich geändert. Die Foundation hat sich verändert, der Präsident hat sich verändert, ich habe sogar gesehen, wie sich die Weltkarte verändert hat. Auch Sie haben sich geändert. Ohne Bart sehen Sie besser aus. Interviewer: Was zur… Subjekt: Die Welt, wie ich sie kannte, existiert nicht mehr. Die Geschichte ist nun schon zum 19. Mal geändert worden. Zum Glück hat sich die Sprache nicht geändert. Ich bin nur deshalb noch Ihre Laborratte, weil ich ansonsten keine Vergangenheit mehr habe. Oder außerhalb der Geschichte stehe. Ich erkenne meine Schwester nicht mehr wieder, die Kinder die ich nie hatte, die Frau, die ich nie geheiratet habe. Ich bin ein Geist ohne Hintergrund, ich habe nun nichts mehr zu verlieren. Interviewer: Wir werden Sie nicht mehr an das Ding heranlassen, bis Sie endlich anfangen… Subjekt: Das ist mittlerweile egal. Interviewer: Was ist egal? Subjekt: Sie beginnen sich zu verändern. Jeder. Und nur ich bleibe derselbe. Ich als einziger kann mich erinnern. Sie sind nicht wirklich Dr. ██████████, jedenfalls nicht der, den ich kannte. :(An diesem Punkt führen Interviewer und Überwacher ███████ ein Gespräch via Fernschreiber.) ---- ::Interviewer: Könnte sich um ein Capgras Syndrom mit einem Cassandra Komplex handeln. ::Überwacher: Möglich. ::Interviewer: Empfehlungen Ihrerseits? ::Überwacher: Widersprechen Sie ihm nicht. Wenn er seine Einstellung nicht ändert, können wir es immer noch mit █████████████████████████████ versuchen. ::Interviewer: Aber was ist mit seinem Wissen über klassifiziertes Material? ::Überwacher: Fälle wie diesen gibt es in der Fachliteratur, Cryptesthesia und ein bisschen unbedachte Geschwätzigkeit vielleicht. ::Interviewer: Und was ist mit ██████████s Suizid? ::Überwacher: Folie a deux. ---- Interviewer: Was meinen Sie damit? Subjekt: Was ich damit meine? Sie wollen allen Ernstes wissen, was ich damit meine? Wie wär‘s denn damit: Wenn Sie nach Dr. ████████ suchen, finden Sie nur Anzeichen von ████████████. Sie werden wohl eine große Überraschung von dem Ding in der nächsten Zeit erwarten können. Woher ich das weiß? Interviewer: Das ist doch verrückt. Können Sie mir erklären wie Sie in den Besitz von solch brisanten Informationen gekommen sind? Subjekt: Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sich diese Ree…lität sic langsamer entwickelt als die vorangehende; dass diese Ereignisse etwas langsamer vonstattengehen. Aber wenn die Dinge nicht allzu sehr abweichen, dann müsste ich eigentlich im Stande sein, die nähere Zukunft vorauszusagen. Wenn man das voraussetzt, kann man davon ausgehen, dass wir jetzt den 19. Test machen und… Interviewer: Darüber werde ich nicht mehr diskutieren. Sagen Sie mir einfach ob Sie von einer anderen Partei genötigt werden. Handeln Sie nach den Befehlen eines anderen, mir nicht zu sagen, was Sie wissen? Wie ich bereits sagte, wenn… Subjekt: Ich lasse nicht auf diese Weise mit mir spielen. Denken Sie doch mal drüber nach. Das Artefakt wird bald ██████████████████████. ███████████████. ███. ████. █████████████████████████. Das ist nur eine Frage von Wochen. Interviewer: '''Sagen Sie mir, wieso Sie das denken. '''Subjekt: Ok, lassen Sie mich Ihnen ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen: ██████████, ████████████. ███████████████? ███? ████. ██████. ████████████. ████████████████████████████████████████. ██████████████████. ████. █████████████████████████. ██, ████████████████████, ███████████████. ███. ██████████████. ████████████████████████. █████████. █████████. ████████████. ████████████. █████. ████. █████████████████████████████████████████████████████████, █████████████████████████████ ██████████████████, ████████████████████████████████████████████████████, █████████████████ ██████████████████████, ██████████████████████████████████████████, ███████████████████████ ██████████████████████████, █████, ████████, ██████████████████████, ██, ███, ██, ████, ████, ██….. :(An ''dieser Stelle wurde das Interview abrupt von O5 Administrator ███████ unterbrochen.) '' ---- Abschließend: Die Testergebnisse des Lügendetektors sind negativ ausgefallen. zurück zu SCP-1968 SCP Übersicht Original CC-BY-SA 3.0 Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen